On My Own
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome always desperately wanted to go up and see her family for the entire summer, but now it’s different.There’s something she’s keeping a secret.The tears streaming down her face says it all.
1. Intro

_disclaimer- I don't Own Inuyasha_

_'I never understood why Kagome desperately wants to stay here for the summer. She always wanted to go up there, and relax and see the rest of her family. I don't understand why she wants to stay now, out of all times. I never think I will. But when I heard the whole story and saw tears lingering down her face, I couldn't blame her."_

* * *

' I can't believe school is over! I can't wait to go to Long Isle Beach relax in the sun. I've been waiting for this trip ever since school started!" 

Ayumi screamed out at the top of her lungs, as the whole entire school pushed up the doors fleeing in crowds out into the open, taking in the sweet air of summer knowing now they wouldn't have to return to school, at least after two months were over. Kagome hugged her books tightly to her chest knowing she had to do a summer report that barely any of them had to do. She didn't mind, though she could of cared less. It would be something to keep her busy from the real world around her. Everyone else had fire lit in their eyes, talking about the summer plans, and how they were going to enjoy themselves.

Ayumi danced around as her black skirt spun up into the air, as the rest of the girls giggled in laughter never seeing her this excited for anything before.

"Well your lucky. Your parents can actually afford to go places like that. I mean last time you guys went to Hawaii so I really don't see the difference!"

Eri mentioned grabbing the extra snack bar that she had saved for later to eat. It was true enough, she always went to exotic places getting these incredible pictures of famous artwork that looked like something from a postcard, it was unreal. Eri had a small cottage near the lake nothing more, that sometimes got her mad she couldn't explore the world like Ayumi. Yuki could of cared less; she was happy staying right at home in Tokyo arranging parties and finding and meeting guys through some summer parties.

* * *

Everyone was hyped up in talking about their summer plans that they had been imagining and talking about since the start of school till the end. It was something that kept their mouths full besides Kagome and what was going on with her. They walked across the street now walking with the crowd of students from their school, as Kagome just bit her lip, she wasn't as excited as the rest of them. Sure she went to a cottage three hours away, with forest bike trails, everything to keep a girl like her satisfied. This time it was different something else was troubling her more than realized. 

' _Why did it have to summer again?' _

Kagome thought to herself, grasping her books harder with every passing thought that was twisting her stomach in knots and that made her ready to tear up instantly. Her friends barely even realized she had been dead quiet, or even realized she had been beside them this entire time. Ayumi just drifted out of the conversation seeing that she had this worried look on her face, and that she had been very quiet and nobody knew her as a quiet girl.

" Hey Kagome. What's amatter? We haven't heard anything out of you for your summer vacation! Your probably going to go to that cottage aren't you?"

Kagome looked back with heavy hurt lingering in her eyes, that she threw them off with one of her fake cheery smiles they took as though it was real. She sighed softly, feeling the sun beaming down causing her to sweat alittle as she threw back her hair into a swift ponytail trying to keep herself as cool as possible. She loved the cottage, but that wasn't the problem. There was more to it then that. Of course she loved seeing the rest of her family, they were too far away in her opinion. She enjoyed running into the lake and feeling free up there, like she had no worries at all, but now she had one she could never get off her mind. It was eating her alive. It was something that would scar any person for life, and bring them to pain and tears. She just stared down at her feet watching them in line with the rest of them, as she placed the happiness back in her voice.

" Ya I guess. I mean I've been going there every single year of my life!_ For the whole summer, there living a life of hell. It's what I worry about every year now. I can't get out of it. My family is too happy there, besides it will never change. They'd never believe me anyways. I can't even bring myself to tell any of them either! I'd be lucky to be anywhere but there."_

The girls smiled brightly, as they walked to the edge of the corner of the street patiently waiting for the light to change, as they watched cars flying by and people walking the streets making the whole city seem more alive then it had ever been before. They were already getting heat waves, that caused everyone to grab fans and hide underneath the shade of the trees. They crossed, walking down the long stretch of street that was wasn't too far from Kagome's home.

" You sound pretty excited Kagome! You always use to be hyped up telling me how beautiful it was and everything. I can't blame you. For such a small place, it seems wonderful! Hey…aren't you happy about going?"

Kagome bit down on her lip, now that they were slowly figuring her out. She walked on, removing her long black bangs from her face and turning to them feeling almost guilty to lie to them, but it was the only way to protect her and themselves from the secret she was trying to remain secret.

" Ya well I am, just that sometimes it's boring doing the same thing every summer. I'm excited abit, but it's more for my mother and my brother. My mother barely gets to see the rest of her family, and Sota excited to be up there with rest of the boys his age, and the girl he has a crush on._ What a liar I am."

* * *

_

They all smiled at the fact her brother was infatuated with a girl with blonde hair and had huge blue eyes that he had met at the lake. Needless to say, they missed each other every time they left, and they hated when the summer ended. Sota would write her letters all the time, and trying to catch up and promising each other they'd be there and it was always something Sota would wait for all year. Kagome thought it was cute how they were. She hated now she had to worry and be scared, and if anyone knew the secret they couldn't blame her for not wanting to go there again.

* * *

They stopped swiftly in front of her house, seeing the girls sad they had to part since they were all going to leave to go somewhere soon. Kagome wished that she could go with them, but she knew that would be out of the question. Her mother always nagged her to come with, and she couldn't say no to her no matter how many times she got to be with her friends away from the hell she was awaiting. They hugged Kagome tightly, with sad yet eager looks on their faces. 

" _We'll miss you Kagome! Make sure to call if you can! Bye, see you sometime soon!"_

They all chanted, walking off only seeing the shadows of three girls dressed in uniform walking down the bend of the street and disappearing out of sight. To Kagome, they were her ticket out of hell but she knew wouldn't be able to. After all her mother wanted her to come, and it was more of a family thing than anything before. She couldn't fight with that, or break her mother's heart for that matter. She just swallowed, walking up the steps looking at her house seeing bags outside already packed ahead of time waited to be loaded into the car.

* * *

" _Why do I have to go there? I don't want go, nobody will ever understand why but I do. I can't live with that again, and I know it will never change. It's always been that way. My summer vacation isn't a vacation anymore, it's a lifetime of hell. Only if they knew what happened to me, then maybe they'd understood why I wanted to be anywhere else but there."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is partly based on truth. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to release a summer fic out. So tell me what you think!_


	2. Ch1 Because Of You

She just stood there feeling frozen to the step she was standing on. Her one foot was in the midst's of touching the next step, seeing her mother was already too eager and yet packed way ahead of time. She swallowed, and saw the van parked out directly beside the house knowing she was ready to load everything in for the three day away journey.

" _I don't want to go...Why am I here? If I'm not then I won't be able to go. She can't force me. I've been going every brutal year of my life. I know I'll never be free up there anymore. I'm going to have to relive that moment, and it gets worse every time. I'm afraid it will happen…That's final I'm getting out of here…"_

Kagome was ready to flee down the steps, knowing the sidewalk wasn't that far away and nobody saw her that could hold her back. She just turned the other direction, taking a sweet deep breath of freedom and dashing down the steps as quick as she possibly could, feeling herself running faster, until all the buildings were just a blur of color. Everyone just gave her odd stares, seeing this fifteen year old girl dashing down the street almost like she was running away from someone; In a way she was. A monster. She watched herself pass the bank building, seeing was out of breath already as she was ready to run a corner until she felt herself smack into something partly solid, hearing it hit the ground with force and something break and smash on the pavement.

Kagome felt something pick her in the midst's of falling, feeling someone's warm arms bringing her helplessly back on her feet as though someone had saved her from death it's self, but to her it was only something that was slowing her down

" Higurashi. You should watch out where your going next time…"

She heard a soft gentle voice, almost like a whisper inside her ear. She looked up recognizing it had been Hojo, who she had been in love with once upon a time with. She had tint of pink gleaming across her face, as she softly pushed away from his chest and now was standing on her own feet, looking directly eye level with him.

" I'm so sorry…" 

She muttered, seeing him bending to the ground picking up what had a pool of water and glass broken on the ground, and array of different flowers laid on the ground. Kagome just looked at it, and managed to pick each flower up into her hands, almost like she was a bride holding a bouquet of flowers ready to throw it behind her. She held them softly, looking down at them wondering why a guy like him would buy flowers and who for.

" _It must be his new girlfriend. I remember him telling me about it. Maybe he'll get off of my back now, since well he has one…_Here. I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry, here you'll need these."

He shook his head with delightful laughter as she stood leaned to the side abit, her face pitch red from the running, and her gasping for air as though she had been deprived of it. Hojo was in a casual t-shirt that was black, and nice black pants to match that was from their school uniform. She couldn't help but notice he looked a lot different, that caused her to do an unwanted stare aimed at him. His hands pushed back gently, taking the flowers and using her fingers to cup over the stems of them.

" No I don't need them. They're for you, Kagome."

She stood there, staring down at these red, white, pink, and yellow roses realizing how pretty they were, but she didn't understand why he would get her them afterall, he had a girlfriend to smother with gifts and affection not her.

" Why for me? What about your girlfriend?"

Hojo just sighed, and looked down at the floor and back at the worried, yet confused face of Kagome. She held the flowers delicately in her hands, not fully understanding the whole entire situation

" Didn't I tell you? I guess I didn't. Her and I broke up awhile ago. I guess I haven't talk to you since you've claimed to be sick again. I thought maybe I'd try something different to cheer you up besides all my health stuff. I thought the flowers were beautiful like you, so I bought them. Besides your going up to your cottage, so I'll barely get to see you…"

Kagome blushed at the thought of what he said, feeling she wanted to jump out of her skin and run off. But yet, she felt charmed about the flower comment and excited for once he got the idea she didn't like his health stuff after he discovered half was piled away in her garbage bag in her room.

" _Oh yes the cottage…_Sorry Hojo but I must get going. Thanks so much for theses! I gotta get out of here before anyone stops me!"

* * *

' Damnit, what's Kagome's problem! She makes me a promise and she breaks it!"

Inuyasha bitched, sitting cross legged, with his hands hidden in the cuff of his Kimono sleeves. He just leaned lightly against the oak tree that towered over, and had raindrops falling from the leaves after the small rain shower that happened in they're era. Sango was soaking up the sunshine, while Miroku sat in the shade after he gotten a smack in the face.

" Gee Inuyasha relax. You expect too much out of her. Besides it must be hard for her to alternate from her era to ours, with her heavy bags and everything she works on. Including school. So just get off her back."

Sango cocked her head and told the demon who was tapping his foot annoyed, staring at the well waiting to see her famous yellow bag thrown over first, and see her climbing over her well, waiting for his cue to go over and bitch her out for being late as always. Inuyasha just laughed, and slid uncomfortably against the trunk of the tree.

" That's no damn excuse! I don't care if she has 'sak-cool'. I mean don't give me that crap she it must be hard balancing out eras. Come on, if I can damn well do it she can! Plus she's cutting precious time of getting the shards and all that! Every time she's damn late we fall back! **Maybe if we didn't have Kagome with us it would be easier!"**

Almost everyone widened they're eyes, shocked and amazed by his comment. Sango just tightened the strap on her boomerang, and Miroku and Shippo stood from where they sat, almost like they all had planned out.

" That's so mean Inuyasha! She cares about you, and she'd never do that to you-"

" Can It Shippo! Last thing I need to hear is your stupid voice, and your damn comments alright? Just keep your little nose out of my business!"

Shippo rubbed his head, feeling the bruise forming feeling himself mutter and cry, as he ran to the arms of Sango which was safety, and looked back at Inuyasha with a dirty look as he huddled against her.

" _**You wonder why Kagome, runs off all the time!"**_

Shippo managed to say, as Inuyasha had his fist raised seeing his claws extended, with a blood thirsty anger that was raging through him faster than any emotion he ever felt. Miroku placed his staff in front of his chest, making sure he could barely touch Shippo, who was wiping his tears.

" Inuyasha calm down. Look, if Kagome was gone, then we would be too. Just relax. She'll come_."_

Miroku tried to say as nicely and politely as possible, but that didn't stop Inuyasha's bitching or the look of hate written into his eyes. Inuyasha golden eyes disappeared for a moment, as he shut them tight feeling his other twitching feeling angered, that they weer sticking up for Kagome all the time and not him.

" Fine whatever be that way! Damnit, you guys always take her side! You make her life seem so tough when it isn't! I'm going to drag her back, so just shut up and leave me alone till then!"

Inuyasha managed to throw in, as he took a running start into the air, dropping down into the well saying that before anyone could get another truthfully nasty comment in, he hated hearing. He saw the blue lights, and eventually saw the ground looking up seeing the shrine built around it.

* * *

_" God I hate this! She can never be on god damn time for anything! They always stick up for her, and I hate it! How many times do I have to drag her back there?"_

He told himself out loud, walking outside into the summer breeze seeing the trees full with bright green leaves, and taking a glance at the noticeable God Tree, that had a imprint mark where he had laid perfectly still for over 50 years; Where Kikyo and him ended, and where Kagome and him began. He just shook his head, seeing he had time to spare, considering Kagome had already wasted every second. He just walked up to the tree stunned, placing his head directly where the imprint was, smoothing it over remembering her eyes narrowed, and the arrow that pierced right threw him.

" _Still in this era, or here…It still stands of a damn reminder of her and I…"_

He muttered, his ears twitching at the sound of the sliding door, turning around expecting Kagome but instead he saw Kagome's mother dressed in a stripe t-shirt and shorts, holding a huge green laundry basket in her hands full of what he could smell; food.

She had been watching Inuyasha for awhile through the window, seeing him placing his palm in bewilderment as they jolted back the minute he heard the sound of the door.

" Inuyasha…Is something a matter?" 

Inuyasha put on a fake smile, tried to advert his eyes from the eye sore, that brought back the pain and hurt fluttering back through his heart and soul once again. He brought his hand to his chest, realizing her mother had no idea of his connection with the tree, or the memories it even brought. He turned around, and backed away from the tree as though it had burned the very flesh of his skin.

" Oh just nothing to worry about really. Here, let me help."

He offered seeing her struggle to balance the weight out, seeing all the food stashed in one little bin, trying to load it into the back of the van. She was pleased to see him lift it was ease, seeing he held it as light as a feather that still amazed her to this day even though he had done this many times. He threw it down into the back pretty harsh, as she smiled kindly and shut the back doors.

" Thanks so much."

He sniffed in the air for a moment, and looked back at her mom that looked like she had been working forever.

" Wait Kagome isn't here is she!"

Her mother shook her head, slightly disappointing knowing everyday she came home around three safe and sound with a cheery smile, then she'd dart off into the feudal era with Inuyasha as always. But instead there was no sign of her that gave her worry. She looked at the nineteen year old half demon with the long silver colored hair, and eyes golden as the sun.

" No I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since earlier in the day. Usually she comes home all the time, racing to get do her studies and see you. She hasn't come back to school. I was just about to look for her. Would you like to come?"

Inuyasha bit down on his lip, angered that she hadn't even shown up even to see her family. It was a regular routine for her family, but he didn't know really because well she was always late of seeing him and the rest of them.

' _Damnit.. What is with that girl? She doesn't even show up to see her family? What the hell is a matter with her_! Of course."

He expected to flee from building to building fast as it was, overlooking the city and picking the scent of her out of the crowds that walked below. He could smell hers from miles away. Hers was so strong, and so delightful even though he lied about her scent saying it was the worst scent he had ever picked up. He couldn't describe what it did to him, besides letting him know where she was.

He was caught off guard, while she opened the other side of the door while he looked clueless staring at this huge vehicle he was staring in the face for the first time. He didn't even know what to think of it, except it was another new thing in Kagome's time he'd probably have trouble pronouncing. She placed herself in the seat, and waved her hand for him to sit down.

" Inuyasha here. Oh, I guess you've never see a vehicle before! Silly me."

It barely crossed her mind, that he had never lived in this time or knew what that contraption was. He listened to her, even though he wasn't really big on the vehicle thing. She had been use to seeing his long white hair, and his snow white ears that it practically became normal for her to see now. He just placed himself in the seat carefully, as she instructed him to grab the belt without question.

" A 'vehickile'? What does it do?"

She turned the key, as he felt it starting up that caused him in alarm, until he felt the air conditioner directed towards his face that he was loving, since he was dying from the heat wave from outside.

" It gets you from place to place easily. Well faster then walking. Now I have to find to Kagome. This is going to be hard considering this city is so big, and go knows where she is all the time."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement with that, as he stared at all the shiny buttons of the dashboard that caused him to act like a five year old, touching everything he sees. He just rose an eyebrow and turned the one dial for the volume on the highest, as they both jumped where they heard the heavy music blaring and he could he turned it back, looking like he just underwent a heart attack. He could hear Kagome's voice ringing in his ears_. **' Inuyasha what did I tell you about touching that? Just leave it alone! Your going to break it!'** He remembered when he touched the TV and broke it, when he took the threats on a tv show real. Well he yelled at the TV, and smashed it._

' _Feh.." _

He said breaking the silence realizing that wasn't something he was suppose to be playing with. He looked back at her mother worried more then anything, as he smiled partly with ease, and took another sniff into the air faintly grabbing a hold of her scent.

" It's easy to find Kagome. Maybe because I'm the way I am.. But turn that way. Believe me I can pick her scent up easily. She isn't that far."

Her mother nodded softly, as he looked back at all the food stored back there that was also playing with his sense of smell. He was tempted to rip them open, but he didn't. He was always use to seeing them in cupboards or fridges, but he didn't understand why there was food in here, and so much of it.

" Why is everything packed in here? Like all the food, and Kagome's bags?"

She turned another corner, when she saw Inuyasha instructively point in the direction. She past by one of Kagome's old boyfriends house who was out watering the lawn, who she'd probably duck if she ever saw his face again. She turned another corner down the set of beautiful cut hedges and seeing what seemed like a small person with black hair, wearing a skirt who was Kagome.

" Well were going away for a whole month for the summer, since she's done school for awhile. She's gonna be away from this area of the city, and up to the cottage."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, realizing this would really cut his time in half to finding the shards of the jewel now which got him to act selfish and bitchier then usual. She basically put a cramp in his style, as he blandly pointed straight to the figure and mumbled in mono-tone.

" _There she is…"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome heard a car pull up beside her, and noticed the tint of green off the vesicle hoping it wasn't her mother but she rolled down the window, to see her familiar face. Kagome realized now she was caught, and just felt her stomach twist into knots knowing she was practically almost out of the area of her city, thinking she'd be free. She just hung her head low, wishing that she wouldn't find her at all.

" _How the hell did she know I was here!"_

Kagome thought to herself shocked, not even realizing Inuyasha was in the passenger seat keeping a deadly stare on her in the background, slumping in the seat until the seat belt looked like it was wrapped around her neck. She groaned, as her mother smiled delightfully as her worried disappeared.

" I thought something bad happened to you! Thank god, come on lets go back home."

Kagome sadly walked over, as though this was a death sentence in her mind. She dragged her feet heavily, grasping the handle of the passenger seat with her plan rotting away, and her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha sitting there with his arms folded and a evil glare shot at her.

" _**Is that how you found me! Why are you even here? You sniffed out my scent didn't you?"**_

He shrugged his shoulders, as a fight was already forming. She made it seem as though he ruined her life, but he knew all he did was help out her mother, and besides he wanted her back since she was considered late. She looked like she ready to hit him with the flowers she still held in her hand.

" Damnit Kagome, I'm here because you promised me you'd be back to my era. So I came here to drag you back since you're always taking your sweet time. Also, I came because your mother was damn worried alright?_ **What did I ruin your life? Plus it's not hard to sniff out your scent since it's the worse smell of all. **_

He bitched back, yet whispered that was out of her mother's hearing. She just shrugged her shoulders tensing up, so mad she didn't even know what to say or do. She just stamped her foot down and swung around, slamming the door hard that it rang throughout his ears. She flung open the door again, and looked at her mother and him.

" _**Fine whatever! I'm walking home!"**_

Inuyasha saw her walking away, as he clearly unbuckled himself quickly looking back at her mother for a moment practically saying she'd be fine. Her mother just rolled her eyes, seeing Inuyasha running clearly down the street with his ears shown, and Kagome darting off trying to lose him

" _**Oh no your not! Not without me your not!" **_

" _**Just get off my back!"**_

" _**Me get off your back? Damnit Kagome, your stubborn you know that?"**_

He shouted out, darting down the street knowing he could out run her with ease, as those were the last words her mother heard before the door slammed shut.

" _I've never see her this moody before…I wonder what has gotten into her?"_


End file.
